Don't Leave Me Alone Again
by I-Walk-in-Eternity
Summary: A pointless fluffy oneshot I wrote after being very dissatisfied with the FMA movie. Obviously contains spoilers. [Roy x Ed slash] [Oneshot]


Something I wrote after being very,_ very_ upset at the FMA movie. I was crying for about three days before I realised: "... I'm a _fanfiction _writer. I don't hafta take this!"

But yeah. As if the Roy/Ed-ness wasnt apparent enough throughout the movie, here you go. Takes place directly after _Conquerer of Shambala_, so, obviously, spoilers.

Warnings: Slash, shounen ai, BOY KISSING BOYS, so if you dont like, turn back and leave me to my den of sin. Oh, and GAH, I just reread this, and it is made of pointlessness and fluff. That's it. Seriously, there is enough sugary sweet _sap _in this thing to give you diabetes. :p

Disclaimer: ... If I owned FMA, Riza would be fed to sharks while Roy screwed Ed senseless on the dock. :p

* * *

Roy gazed around the ravaged battlefield, tears stinging his deep ebony eyes. With Edward gone, what was left for him here? Maes was dead, and thusly avenged, and the military he'd devoted his life to was all but disbanded… All that lingered here were memories. Painful memories, of the war, of the horrible things he'd witnessed, of the horrible things he'd _done… _And happy memories, which were quickly turning sour, as Roy realized the source of most of these was currently residing in a different world, and that the door between them was about to be closed forever. 

Roy's lost control of his body. Before his mind could react, he_ flew_ full speed to the rapidly closing chasm, spurting flames at anyone who tried to interfere.

Seconds. Some dim, far-off corner of Roy's mind realized he had seconds before the door was sealed. And then all semblance of logical thought left him, and hedove head-first to the void, scarcely scraping through as alchemic flares licked at his feet, making it at the last possible moment.

And that was the last thing Roy remembered before the darkness claimed him.

- - -

'Bright.' Was the first thought to register in Roy Mustang's mind as he awoke, though he didn't open his eyes just yet. He could hear birds chirping, feel the sun on his face, and, in that blessed moment of twilight sleep, Roy felt, for the first time in a long time, utterly at peace.

But another noise broke his tranquility. A tiny sniffling sound, like someone holding back sobs, was coming from somewhere to the left of the bed he was apparentlylying in. Roy knew he should open his eyes, try to see what was wrong, but some gut instinct was telling him to feign sleep just a bit longer. So he did.

"Bastard." He heard the voice whisper, and it took every ounce of self control not to cry out. He knew that voice. It was…

'_Edward?' _He thought, but stayed silent.

"Why did you have to go and do something so stupid?" Thevoice choked out. Roy heard a rustle of fabric, and assumed Edward was wiping away tears.

"What made you do it?" Edward asked, tears despairingly evident in his voice. "You could have _died_. As it is, you probably… won't… wake… up…" Edward's voice trailed off into soft sobs and, just when Roy was completely convinced he was dreaming, a pair of soft lips descended upon his own in a chaste kiss.

"I love you, bastard." Ed whispered. "So you'd better wake up."

Roy's heart skipped a beat.

'_Did he really just say… What I think he said?' _Roy thought with a mixture of shock, awe, and warm, rushing hope.

And then the warmth was gone, and Roy heard the boy's mismatched footsteps as he retreated towards the door. Roy's eyes flew open.

"Edward?" he rasped, voice cracking from lack of use. The small boy spun around, wide golden eyes locking with Roy's uncovered onyx one. A gasp of shock echoed through the quiet room, before Ed's heart took over his body, and he flew towards Roy, half-standing, half-laying on the bed.

"You're okay?" Ed asked, eyes filled with concern, and something more. Roy grasped the boy's left hand with his right one, pulling him close enough so that their noses touched, and their breaths mingled. An adorable blush dusted Edward's cheeks, and he averted his eyes, trying to squirm out of Roy's grip. But he held on, pulling Edward down so that the boy was effectively straddling him. Ed's face blazed crimson.

"Did you mean what you said?" Roy whispered, warm breath tickling Edward's lips. Ed's eyes widened.

"H-how long were you awake?" he whispered shyly. Roy smiled.

"Long enough." He answered, closing the distance between their lips. Ed's eyes widened, and he froze against the kiss. When Roy's tongue languidly brushed against his lower lip, he gasped, inadvertently granting Roy access to his mouth. He moaned lightly as Roy's tongue began lazily stroking his, and soon he was kissing back with just as much enthusiasm.

The kiss ended all too soon, as the two broke reluctantly for air. Roy watched as Edward's eyes opened slowly, as if grudgingly awakening from a dream he didn't want to end. Gold eyes met black and, for a long moment, they just stared.

"Why did you do it?" Ed whispered, breaking the silence. "Why did you come through the gate?" Roy smiled, reaching his right hand up, entwining his fingers with Ed's flesh ones, causing Ed to blush.

"Because you were here." Roy answered simply, bringing the hand to his lips and lightly kissing it. Ed stared at him in utter shock.

"Because I needed you." Roy said, dropping Ed's hand and lightly running his hand through the boy's hair.

"And because I couldn't stay there without you again." Roy whispered, barely audible, and drew the boy's head down for another earth-shattering kiss.

"I love you, Ed." He said when they broke apart. Edward's eyes welled up with tears, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Roy, nuzzling into his neck. Roy smiled, and ran his fingers through Edward's hair.

"I love you too, bastard." Ed replied, bringing their lips together one more time.

* * *

GAH pointless sap. -.- 

Review:3


End file.
